


The Spy

by sharkle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkle/pseuds/sharkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though pretty, one must never underestimate the blood that can be drawn from a rose's thorns. Silena Beauregard is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spy

I may be pretty, but I'm not naive.

I knew the risks I would be taking, have paid because of them. I'm broke now, deepdeep in a debt that I'll never be able to climb out of.

(the depths of Tartarus)

I've taken _lives_ , lives of people I _loved_. My hands are covered in their blood and my own because this has been hurting me, too, my mistakes.

And that - that isn't right. I'm always in pain now, constantly aching as my muscles and bones and heart creak and moan and groan of how wrong I've been all this time, all the the things I've done; the cracks are widening, a web of scars and I'm almost to the breaking point, a dam waiting to burst -

So I raise my sword and look into the faces of all those who have died because of me

(who I've killed)

and the flame I've been fueling finally burns me -

And it's like -

 _oh gods oh gods oh gods it hurts it hurts it BURNS please please please MAKE IT STOP_

(it's not going to)

and my nose is melted into my cheek, my lips twisted, the poison like liquid fire in my mouth, and this hurts but I am not beautiful, never have been.

I am a spy.

* * *


End file.
